coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 74 (28th August 1961)
Plot On the Saturday, Albert, Nancy and Michael set out the stalls ready for the 6.00pm start of the jumble sale. Albert's amused to hear that Ena has decided to man the refreshment stall with Michael. Albert decides to keep back three special items for the raffle. Ena demands her stall is moved to another position and refuses to do the cleaning up afterwards by herself. Annie reads out a letter from Billy to the regulars, saying he's doing well in London. Annie tells Concepta that she isn't enthusiastic about the Royal Oak but Jack wants it. On the other side of the bar, Jack tells Len and Harry that he feels too old to move to a new pub but he knows Annie wants it. Albert delivers the shawl back to a grateful Linda. Frank repaints the front door of No.3. He and Ida decide to go to Colwyn Bay for a holiday, their first for many years. Ken gets a letter saying he's down to a short list of two for the Surrey teaching job but it will four to five weeks before they make a decision, with the position starting after Christmas. The Walkers realise they only want to move to please each other. They decide to stay at the Rovers. Ena disapproves of Florrie's win, saying it's gambling, and is livid when Minnie let's slip that she was in the bookies on Grand National day. Ken is annoyed when Frank and Ida question him about Val. The residents attend the jumble sale with Emily on the bookstall, Minnie and Martha on the clothes stall and Albert and Nancy on the door. Minnie has trouble adding up the prices. Florrie turns up in her new outfit and hair-do from her win, earning praise from the men and jealousy from the women. Val worries about Ken moving away when Albert breaks the news of the letter to her. Albert announces the start of the raffle and gets Lucille to draw the tickets: Len wins a gramophone and a rueful Elsie ends up winning her old fur coat back. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Michael Courtenay - John Kelly *Paul Cheveski - Victoria Elton (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Exterior and main hall Notes *This episode featured a pre-filmed shot depicting Paul Cheveski in his pram. *Beatrice Neild, who appeared in the irregular role of Mrs Toft from 1969 to 1974 appears as an extra in this episode at the jumble sale. Leonard Swindley addresses her as Mrs Gartside. *A postman and a mother at the jumble sale are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Emily Nugent is upset at some boys who ask her if she has "that book" for sale, though she can't bring herself to name it when Leonard Swindley asks her what it is. She is undoubtedly referring to Lady Chatterley's Lover which was first published in Britain on 16th August 1960 and was soon the subject of a famous and well-publicised obscenity trial. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,416,000 homes (6th place). Notable dialogue Michael Courtenay (about Ena Sharples): "She's a fine figure of a widder-woman, she is, and if her husband, the poor fellah, were alive this day, he'll be glad he died when he did." Episode 074